Together Forever
by Wandering-Alone
Summary: How can Hiei live with himself when something happens to Kurama that's his fault?


Disclamer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho so please don't sue.  
  
Together Forever  
  
By: Wandering-Alone  
  
A/N: I'm not all that great at writing this kind of things. All my friends said it was good so let's give it a try.^_^  
  
"How could ou not tell me you slept with Yusuke!?!" Kurama held Hiei away from him.  
  
"It's not my fault! Yusuke druged me!"  
  
"Don't lie to me! Is all we did a lie?" Kurama forced himself to hold back the tears he could hear in his voice. He didn't feel like Hiei seeing him cry.  
  
"No, I was druged!" It was the truth! Why wouldn't Kurama believe him? He loved Kurama with all his heart. Why couldn't he show it?  
  
" I've had enough of your lies!!!" Kurama pushed Hiei out of the way and ran off into the thickets of the woods.  
  
Hiei walked back into the wall. "Why? Why did I have to be with Yusuke? If I ever see Kurama again I'll show him I love him. I'll change for him!"  
  
Kurama ran until he got to his secret spot. "Hiei has never seen this place, so he'll have no idea where I am." Kurama fell to his hands and knees. "I have to be strong. I must be strong." Kurama bent his head down and cried. He cried till he could cry no more. "I can't believe he'd do that to me! I don't care if I ever see him again…. Who am I ling to, yes I do!"  
  
Hiei pulled himself together and decided to go look for Kurama. He walked what seem like forever. "Kurama! Are you there? Kurama! I'm sorry! Please, come back! I love you!!" All the shouting drew attention to a demon.  
  
Kurama heard his name being shouted. "Hiei? No, it can't be him. He only cares about Yusuke!" He followed the voices anyway.  
  
Hiei looked around shouting Kurama's name every few minutes, looking to see if he could see the one he loves.  
  
Kurama found Hiei not far from where eh was at. He saw something flash behind Hiei. "Hiei!" Kurama didn't care what happened to himself anymore as long as his Hiei was ok. "Look out!!" Hiei whipped his head around. The demon ran at Kurama. "How dare you !" The last Kurama saw was Hiei running to him and the demon's blow into his chest.  
  
Hiei pulled out his katanna and cut the demon in half. Making sure to stab at the demon's heart after words. "Feel the pain you made me feel." Kicking the demon, Hiei picked up Kurama's body. It seemed more limp then normal. He put his ear to Kurama's heart. Bump…. Bump. 'It's slowing down!' Hiei had to be strong. He ran as fast as he could to the nearest hospital. "Please, hold on Kurama! Please," Hiei choked on his last words.  
  
The hospital was in site! Only a little longer! "Hold on Kurama!" His heart has almost stopped. Hiei burst into the hospital. "Someone! Help! My friend is dying!" A doctor at the counter turned around and saw Kurama's condition.  
  
"Oh! Let's hurry him away!" The doctor took Kurama's body and rushed him to the ER. Hiei had to stay in the wating room.  
  
It seemed like days Hiei sat there until the doctor came out. Hiei jumped up, happy to see the doctor. "The damage is unstoppable… he has many broken bones, inturnal bleeding, exturnal bleeding, and a bone got stabbed in his heart." Hiei's face turned solem.  
  
"No! Will he live?!?!" Hiei was pushing threw the doors before the doctor gave a sad, sorry, "NO."  
  
The sight Hiei saw shocked and stunned him. The one he loved with his live and soul was hooked up to all of these machines. Hiei ran to Kurama's side and held his hand. "I'm sorry…" Hici cried one single tear. It turned in to a tear gem and hit Kurama's hand.  
  
Kurama struggled to open his eyes. "Hiei…" Kurama spoke, his voice week. "You cried… why?"  
  
Hiei opened his mouth then paused. "Because…" he began, "you were the only one that ever showed me true love. I don't want to lose you." Hiei saw a few tears form in Kurama's eyes.  
  
Kurama forced himself to speek. "Hiei, I'm sorry…"  
  
Hiei gave Kurama a hug, and felt him die.  
  
The doctor walked in at that time. "Sorry, but you have to leave."  
  
"Wait," Hiei found the tear gem that he cried and made it a necklace. "There, take a little of me with you," Hiei placed the gem around Kurama's lifeless, paper white neck. He bid Kurama's soul farwell and left the building.  
  
"It's all my fault he's dead now!' All my fault!" Hiei told himself out loud over and over. He fimally settled down in a tree in the center of a circle of rosebushes.  
  
The next day was Kurama's funeral. Hiei watched for the trees. Everyone was there, his mother, Yusuke, and all of his friends, even some people Hiei couldn't point out.  
  
The funeral didn't seem to last long. Everyone cleared out with someone there to comfort them.  
  
Hiei came down from the trees he sat in and walked to the fresh mound of dirt. "Kurama, I'm sorry for everything I did… I'm sorry for making you feel week, and foolish." Hiei bit his bottom lip. "Kurama…" Now it's his turn to leave. "Wait for me, I'll be there soon…"  
  
Rain started to fall from the light blue sky. Hiei knew that Kurama understood. He unwrapped his right arm. "No turning back now." The Dragon of Darkness will take it's toal. Hiei takes a final look around. "Good bye." Hiei used the last of whatever energy he had. The dragon did as he knew it would and came fourth. It destroyed the land around him. Finally, he got tired of trying to control it, tired of life without Kurama. Hiei "lost" what control he had on it and it destroyed him as well as everything else.   
  
Hiei saw Kurama with the tear gem around his neck, at that time he knew he was in heaven. "Hiei, what are you doing here?" Kurama walked foword puzzled.  
  
Hiei smirked. "I gave up control over the Dragon of Darkness." Kurama smiled and embraced Hiei in a hug.  
  
"Now we can be together… together forever.."  
  
~Ja~  
  
A/N: Soo…. What did you think of it? Please tell me you liked it…. Oh well if you didn't or did send me a review. 


End file.
